


mob-346part

by PchJus



Category: R1SE (Band)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-17 00:47:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20612141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PchJus/pseuds/PchJus
Summary: *双性pwp,无情节np向.*不典型抹布情节,might be会有后续接受不了的不要卡我,右上角自己离开就可以了谢谢





	mob-346part

**Author's Note:**

> *双性pwp,无情节np向.  
*不典型抹布情节,might be会有后续  
接受不了的不要卡我,右上角自己离开就可以了谢谢

他眼镜糊上了一层雾气，房间里温度有点高了。焉栩嘉像缺爱的幼崽，环抱着他的腰，把脸埋在他胸前。翟潇闻连叹气都分不出来力气，右手紧紧抓着焉栩嘉肩膀上的衣料，抵抗身后又一轮的冲击，无力的左手趁乱扶了扶镜框，下来虚虚在他后脑勺抚摸了几下，算是安慰。

翟潇闻嘴巴阖不上，被一条白布扥开，在后脑勺打了个蝴蝶结，这算是好的待遇了，夏之光有时候会乐意给他手上打个双环扣，越挣越紧，勒的手上那条红痕几个月都好不了，他只能老带着手表，或者穿长袖，把手藏在袖子里。后来焉栩嘉和夏之光打了一架，他就不绑手上了，改绑脚上，可那样就只能后入位，夏之光不进去，就捏着他的大腿合拢摩擦，勾地翟潇闻穴水四溢空虚难耐，就像他发情的小母狗，主动掰开嫩软的屁股给他操。

可现在不是，他是他们两个人的小母狗。

他一条腿跪在床上，另一只脚踮着，迎合着身后夏之光狠绝的冲撞，交媾的地方淌出润滑油因摩擦而生出的白沫，被玩弄的泛红的穴口和莹白的肌肤格格不入，显得淫糜非常，夏之光不同一般人的凶恶性器竟然也能被他尽数吞下去，抽出来的时候掀翻内里紫粉色的肠肉，依依不舍地留住它。

夏之光有力的双手捏在他腰侧，手臂上暴起根根青筋，任人望而生畏，翟潇闻却是看不见的，只能贪婪地又往后抬了抬屁股方便他进的更深。

焉栩嘉衣冠整洁坐在床边，看不出情绪变化，眼见翟潇闻快要高潮，恶意伸手堵住了他释放的通道，同时张嘴，把硬挺成一颗红豆的乳尖含进了嘴里。翟潇闻近乎回精，欲破口大骂，却发现嘴里还咬着东西，双眼一瞬间便被憋红。

焉栩嘉不放过他，舔弄地更加卖力，却只吸肿了一边，哄出来翟潇闻一串泪滴，落在他灰色的水洗牛仔裤上，和他的汗液一起洇湿了一片，下面是鼓鼓的一团，想来忍了不止一会儿。

翟潇闻大汗淋漓，腮帮酸痛，自己动手把布条解了——那是他昨天穿的白衬衫上撕下来的，公司给他们买的服装廉价劣质，冲水湿了干干了湿早就如久放的破布，一撕便破，堪堪挂在他身上，只剩几根破布条。

“你松……啊，哈……松手……”他语不成调，伸手抓在焉栩嘉手腕上，夏之光见着了，俯身凑在了他后颈，舌尖卷起晶莹的汗滴，爽地翟潇闻一个哆嗦，挡开焉栩嘉的手尽数射了出来，腥臊的浊液淋在焉栩嘉的卫衣和牛仔裤上。

翟潇闻一时半会没有缓过来，高潮的余韵让他大脑一片空白，焉栩嘉那只手不听话地去而复归地试探，饱满的指肚顶破女穴的屏障，夏之光就趁力顶在了他后面的敏感点，顶出来一声娇吟，翟潇闻软了腿跪倒在焉栩嘉怀里，腰上被夏之光掐出来一片红手印，外围一圈白色的痕迹，用力可见一斑。快速在那里玩弄了百十下交待在他身体里，夏之光刻意挺到极深，亲了亲他的耳垂，“乖，保护好它们，你可以生一窝猫崽。”

翟潇闻被热气蒸腾地面红耳赤，汗水成股聚在下巴，却怎么也落不下来，被焉栩嘉抬起头吞吃入腹，他食指已经就着湿淋淋的蜜液捅了进去。翟潇闻食髓知味，异物感不重，只是焉栩嘉刻意无章法地搅弄，装作不经意蹭到花蒂，弄得他一个激灵想合紧大腿，却因叉着腿跪在被阻，向后躲了躲，反而像缩紧了腿根的肌肉，用花穴夹住堪堪一根手指。

后穴的精液兜不住了，顺着肌肤的褶皱从里面溢出来，被夏之光用指头捅回去，“哥，你不听话。”两口出水的穴眼儿不满足区区指尖，翟潇闻低头看见右胸被吸得肿起来，左边只能可怜巴巴地硬入一颗石子儿，迫不及待想被人保护在嘴里。

他把夏之光的手拉过来覆在上面，侧脸和他接吻，讨好地求夏之光抚慰，夏之光拇指食指捏在乳粒，仿若和他疏通奶孔，下面粗略扶着抚弄了几下性器顶入翕张的穴口，把欲流的精液又堵了进去。都填满了，就可以生小猫了。

焉栩嘉解开裤子拉链，把内裤稍稍往下褪了，露出猩红涨大的性器，翟潇闻离得远，看不太清，近视镜还在他脸上挂着，鼻托已经滑落掉到人中，翟潇闻拿湿漉漉的嘴巴咬住，怕它掉下了。

离开温热的口腔，右胸在空气里吸收了一丝凉意，翟潇闻没忍住把自己的手挡了上去，却发现舒服的打紧，手掌心盖着胸前小小的一团嫩肉揉来揉去，自娱自乐，屁股左右蹭蹭，夏之光退出去的时候他就忍不住也往后追过去，被夏之光赏了屁股一巴掌。焉栩嘉被他不知廉耻的模样气到，掐着他的下巴，入眼是翟潇闻带着雾气的眼睛，一单一双的大眼睛忽闪忽闪能带起一阵风，翟潇闻口中的津液吞不进，只能咬住下嘴唇，不想让它们流出来，透明的液体还是挂在嘴角，亮晶晶地。

焉栩嘉喉结动了动，低声在他耳边说，“哥，我想进去。”装的他好像以前进去的时候是征得过翟潇闻同意一样。他女穴和后面不一样，每次做爱的时候会自己泌出香香甜甜的体液，滑腻的甬道总让他觉得失禁，焉栩嘉可以轻松塞进去至少三根手指，甬道里流出来的体液聚在焉栩嘉手掌心，小小的一捧，他举到翟潇闻面前给他看，指头分开能拉起透明的银丝，翟潇闻情动之时还顾得上看见，只好把眼镜摘下来扔在一边，欲盖弥彰地挡开焉栩嘉湿漉漉的手，低头讨好地欲吻，舔在焉栩嘉微抿的嘴角，祈盼着他的回应。

焉栩嘉纵他一寸一寸舔在他下巴，并不开口回应，抬腿扶着翟潇闻的腰放他坐下，才刚刚刺破一个小口，翟潇闻就忍不住低低叫了一声，把脸埋在了焉栩嘉肩膀上，夏之光在后面抽插的带劲，焉栩嘉一时半会儿没有对准，龟头摩擦在翟潇闻阴户上，翟潇闻张嘴咬住焉栩嘉的肩膀，好像这样就能把自己飘摇的身体固定。

焉栩嘉喊停夏之光，停下的不情不愿，凶器从幼嫩的穴肉里抽出来发出响亮的“啵！”的一声，听者见羞。翟潇闻两指抻开滑腻的阴唇，对准焉栩嘉的分身坐了下去，焉栩嘉调笑他，哥，你的水真的好多……引来一阵怒目，却被这眼神勾地小腹胀痛。他女穴里的水浇灌在柱身上，滑的像握不住的活鱼，焉栩嘉不耐烦，抓住他的腰按在了上面，热烫的肉柱噗地一声进去了，夏之光又亲了身贴在了他背上，用自己的性器把他后穴哕溢的精液重新堵了进去。

夏之光上手，在他乳粒上拧了个圈，听见翟潇闻百转千回的呻吟，和焉栩嘉交替着用尽全力凿在他身体里，仿佛能把他捅穿。翟潇闻有一瞬间以为他们两个人是同时在往上顶，其实不然，只是他一个人一直被钉在半空罢了，他阴茎得不到抚慰，只能摩擦在焉栩嘉的小腹的卫衣布料上，竟然在他两个人释放之前生生被干到射了出来，在焉栩嘉卫衣那片好容易干涸的泛黄液体上又覆上了一层新的。

焉栩嘉被他女穴绞的硬如磐石，柱身还有人的体温，磨得翟潇闻阴蒂逐渐红肿刺痛起来，总想往后躲到夏之光怀里，又被焉栩嘉架着他的胳膊拉回来，穴肉不知羞臊地狠狠吸附在滚烫的柱身。

他今日兴致不高，快要高潮时抽身，就如此交待在自己手里，把人推开去床头柜找了抽纸擦干净，又从夏之光衣柜里翻出一套运动服换了。

夏之光方才射了一回，这会儿把持得住，恶趣折磨翟潇闻，扶他躺正了，才趴下和他接吻，轻咬了翟潇闻小巧的喉结，还在他的锁骨吸吮，欲留下只属于他一个人的痕迹。

焉栩嘉换好衣服，提醒夏之光别做的过火，他们不仅还有通告，现在也不是安全期，入女穴要记得戴小雨衣，翟潇闻仰着头，双腿一蹬盘在夏之光腰上，毫不在意地用下面蹭蹭夏之光，放浪纵火。

焉栩嘉深吸一口气，抱着脏了的衣服开门，正巧碰见赵磊和任豪端着热气腾腾的咖啡杯要进来，就侧身让了人，赵磊刚洗了头，脖子上还挂着一条毛巾，带着些果味儿的香气，任豪跟他点点头示意，裤兜里鼓起一块方形的盒子，塑封还在上面，从裤兜开口看见封顶的一部分。

想来夜还漫长，焉栩嘉漠然转身，替他们关好房门，独自踱步去洗衣房了。


End file.
